Esdeath x male reader
by GoldyAnimu
Summary: Esdeath x male reader, once live outside the empire but now live with the empire strongest general, Esdeath, thats a big transition. Rated T :D (ON HOLD)
1. The Capital

(About yourself)

You wore a black and gold hoodie shirt, brown coloured hunter pants and everywhere you go you always bring your trusty sword (teigu). You lived outside of the capital, in a village where many youngster grew to become a soldier but you don't really care much of that life. Your dad was a general in the capital but he retired and became a blacksmith in this village which is called Lake Kilo (make up name don't judge) it is a middle class village. Your dad really don't mind if you don't want to become a soldier in the capital but if you ever mention about the capital with him, he always give a smile that seem horrified but you never ask why although you are very **VERY** curious, this make you even more interested in the capital.

(Story begin)

One day you decided to go to see the capital with your very own eyes as you never see it for yourself. You told your dad some lied you thought off and quickly went to the capital. There were many checks they perform, "hmm…very protective, interesting." You thought, grinning without letting anyone noticing it.

You look around, seeing everyone was smiling pretty happy to be in the capital. You put your hand to your chin and wonder why you dad is so frighten about the capital. But you know an empire secrets is always close to the public eye, but you were wrong.

You walk around the capital for a few more hours before going to a café to eat for lunch. After that you continued to explore capital some more but nothing seem off, so you decided to go home as the sun was becoming to set and you don't like to get yelled at from your dad, but there was a problem, you have no god damn clue where the hell are you. You look at your surroundings to get an idea where were you, you were in a slums where many people are selling goods or just relaxing on the streets, for a slum its look very lively and happy.

You then decided to ask someone from the slum to get the direction to the gate of the capital where you first came from, just then you saw an auburn hair coloured woman dressed in a armour waving her hand at you like she known you for several years, you also saw a white and black dog beside her with a thin stand of rope connected to a collar of the dog.

"Are you lost, mister?" she asked and I simply nodded, 'something seem off with this woman, ya she's seem kind, happy, cheerful and ready to help someone, but something is not quite right with her.' You thought as she say, "So where do you want to go?" I replied with, "Well I'm headed to the gate which lead outside of the capital." "So you are not from here?" She questioned. I simply nodded again.

She then leaded me to the gate, just before I leave, I turned and say, "Thanks for helping me, name is (y/n), nice to meet you." While holding my hand out to shake, she returned the shake and say, "No problem! Always trying to help others in need. My name is Seryu, nice to meet you (y/n)!" After that I went out of the gate while Seryu waving bye.

Along the way, you hold your chin with your right hand and thought, 'The capital seems a great place to stay and stuff but something is off, I wonder what it is.' Glancing to your sword still thinking.

When, you reach back to your village, you go back home and rest. Your dad didn't ask why you come back so late but you decided not to let it bothered you. You crawled to your bed and sleep, still wondering about today.


	2. Night Raid

"Urgh..." you said as a shine of light hit your eyes, you woke up leave the bed so your morning routines and went down stairs. As you went to the kitchen to get breakfast, you find yourself alone, you thought 'hmmm maybe he went out.' After eating, you went back to the capital to explore more and learn more about it.

You went back to the capital, so the usual checks still wondering why is there so many different type of checks.

You set out to the north of the capital as last night you went had explore the west and south already and that area is mostly slums of the poor. You began to explore the capital but nothing came out, only to see all the poor and some middle class people. 'Maybe I go to the east of the capital to see what's the different between the west, south and east. But first have to eat I'm starving.' You thought as you went to the nearest café to eat. After eating and paying, you look down into your wallet and see you left a couple of bronze coins and only two silver pieces, "huh, almost ran out of money" you silently sigh.

As you reach to the east side of the capital, your mouth almost drop as all the homes there are enormous, beautiful design and could sell for a million dollars! You merely said, "Oh My God." As you went to the street along one of the many houses, you saw people wore very formal clothing, men and boys are wearing suits while women and girls are wearing dresses, it look like you are out of places, you just simply sighed.

As you look around you saw there are many shops but the price tag of an item could sell up to a thousand! In your head you wonder how can people easily give always that much. As you continue to walk you smell something, something that resemble the smell of blood. You look up to the building as you saw a big house, mansion, look like only the wealthy people can bought it. Since you smelt blood you got suspicious and decided to check as the sun is setting.

You climb on to the shop next to the mansion to get a better view of how it looks like, let put it straight it is a huge ass house with angel sculpture fountains at four sides of the house (north, south, east, west) but there was a huge shed behind the house surrounds by nature (forest). 'Hmm wonder what's in the shed, the smell of blood literally is airing from there' you thought with a straight face.

You decided to go in the house property by silently sneaking around wondering who live here and what's their personality? You saw a window with someone in the house and decided to spy on them, you found a tree that is near that window without getting seen. You hide behind the trunk of the tree and sneak a peek looking in the window, by observing and watching the movement of their lips you can clearly know what are talking about. 'So that girl her name is Aria, looks kind and welcoming **but** it doesn't look like her real characteristic something is missing, as well as her parents.' You thought as you keep getting distracted by the smell of the blood in every minute. 'This is annoying, but that shed is very suspicious, well **too** suspicious. Maybe I should check it out.' When you decided you went to investigate, you heard some movements making in the trees but you never let it bothered you, as you went straight to the shed.

When you are at front of the shed about to reach out of the handle, you heard some noise as it was so far away you decided to focus on the sound as you hear it again you said, "Sounds of people screaming." As you saw two shadows approaching the shed you ran and climb to the nearest tree to hide and observe. As they come to a full view, you saw a man who look like a soldier and a girl and her appearance look like "Aria." As you said that a young man who look like 16 to 18 years of age came running to them. They were talking but you got distracted by all the sounds making by somewhere near the house.

You turn your gaze back to them and continue to watch on them, just then a girl came out from some trees holding a long sword which look like a katana, you put your hand on your chin, the more you look and study it, you concluded, "A teigu." They were talking then suddenly the girl with red eyes killed the soldier and proceed to stab the boy with green eyes at the heart, he fell to ground and laid there on the ground before a smirk appear on his face as he stand up and show a Viking statue thing to the girl. After some talking again she said, "Annihilate." With a blank expression, this cause the young man to be shock and he took a step back before the girl took a swing to his neck, just before contact some woman pull the collar of the girl shirt before saying something. One sentence of what she said make your eye widened, "You think she's innocent" The blonde woman said. As she make her way to the shed and pull the door open.

The door open like a holy door as you had been waiting for suspend but the smell came out of that room almost wanted you to puke as it smelt like someone haven't clean that shed for ages but it is more worse as there laid many dead people some were tie on to ropes and suspend on the air with tons of cuts and bruises which look like they endured many hours of day, some with missing limbs or body parts, some are very thin looks like they die from starvation or food was never given on time or insufficient.

The young man was pretty shocked but after seeing his two friend died and dying, after his friend last breath, he proceed to severed Aria body to half.

When they left that scene, they went to the roof top of the mansion and you saw there were like 3 more others on a thin thread waiting patiently, as you studied them they were talking and arguing, there were only 1 of them that seem familiar that face resemble 'akame' in the wanted poster posted around the capital and apparently she is an assassin from the revolution army in a group called 'Night Raid'. You were intrigued as you hold up your chin with an exciting smile, now you have seen the entire group of Night Raid.

After they left, you know the young man was called Tatsumi and he apparently joined Night Raid from that spot. After what happened tonight how could you sleep? You were excited as you found out a secret of the capital and there is a group called Night Raid.

"This is getting somewhere" You said as you left the capital and back to your house.

-(Author notes)

Ok the main character which is the reader is very highly skilled and his 5 senses are very strong.

I was planning on making the reader teigu is a sound base sword that have a chain connecting the sword itself and the user to see its compatibility but don't know what to name it…

If you have wonder where does Esdeath come into this story, she will be in one soon, just be patient.

I might also not be able to write some story in some time as I have exam coming up and also competition so the next chapter might be a little longer to be posted but I try to write on my free time.

BYE


	3. Esdeath

"Hmmm….." You said as you sat down on a tall building in the capital. You were bored and also desperate to earn some money but you don't feel like working for others as it makes you feel anger in some way as you hate being order around.

You look around the capital and notice a crowd in at the entrance of the capital, you stood up and jump from building to building to reach as close as possible without anyone noticing you. As you approach the gate, you saw approximately 5,000 soldiers marching and heading to the empire, you also saw 4 people in front of the soldiers, 3 of them which are male are wearing a black cloak siting on their individual horses but slightly in front was a female wearing a cap, black and white with a black cross in front of it, wearing what seem like a general uniform have almost the similar design of the cap but the cross was at her waist area, her uniform however did not cover the whole body but showed a lot of her cleavage area with a weird symbol, she also have a rapier in its own sheath. Her skin was as white as snow and she had a long, majestic, silky, blue hair. Let's put it straight she is gorgeous, **VERY** gorgeous.

As soon as you saw that symbol near her breast, you sharpened your eyes as it was very familiar, you thought long hard of it and remembered. It was in your dad's teigu dairy, so you said quietly under your breath, "Shit, that teigu is a blooded type, but can't seem to remember what it does." You were hiding behind a chimney near the gate of the capital. As you peak around the chimney you saw that the army had went pretty far away, you went down the rooftop and heard many whisper coming from all around as people were whispering at each other with a terrified look on their face.

You then reach out you hand to tap on a man probably in his thirties or so, as he turn around you asked, "Hey may I know who's that?" When you said that, he showed a very surprised look, he answered with, "You seriously don't know who that is?" "Yeah, that's why I'm asking, so who is that?" you answered. "She is known as the Ice Queen, Esdeath." 'Woah, cool name.' you though as he was explaining. "She is the strongest general in the empire/capital and also the most feared person." You lift your eyebrow up and said, "Why is that?" "Well, most recently she went to the Northern Tribes and do a 'job' by the empires order." "What is this 'job' you say" you ask while cupping your chin curiously. "Well, we heard that she buried 400,000 Northerners alive and she also killed The Hero of the North, Numa Sika." You were surprised, you have heard many stories when you are young that Numa Sika is a tactical genius and all the Northerners have put their faith in him, but he failed against Esdeath and her army. You can also see the fear and disgust look on his face when he finish his sentence. You nodded and thanks him for the information.

You wanted to explore and investigate the empire but you were against that idea as you can sense an aura around her, but you went anyway but at night only as it was much safer that way.

As night came you sneak your way in to the castle, since your teigu is a sound base it deflect any sound away from you so you are practically being a ninja. You have travel through many long hallways as you saw a corner you peak around the corner and saw that there was a light coming out from a door, you went near it and sneak a peek. You saw a large throne room with a chair for the emperor obviously but it was a kid?! You stare at him with a WTF look, he didn't saw you as you were very quiet and what's the best is your present is also hidden by your teigu. You scan the entire throne room and saw the emperor, a fat old man eating meat probably gonna die from heart disease, 'Meat?' You thought, as you remember your good friend who love it. Following, there were some generals and a huge buff guy, blonde hair with a serious look on his face probably in his forties.

As you hear their discussion you heard the emperor say," General Esdeath, your victory over the northern region was outstanding. We have prepared ten thousand gold as your reward." 'That amount of gold…That's absurd.' You thought as your eyes widened and your mouth fall to the ground. "Thank you. I shall send it to the soldiers I left in the North. They will be rejoice." Esdeath answered at a position that she took her cap off and bow to the emperor. "As I have returned to the capital, I shall be sure to annihilate Night Raid, which has hindered my lord." She said. 'Annihilate Night Raid? As far I seen Night Raid seem fine.' You thought continuing hearing behind the door looking left and right to make sure no one is near. "The task will be daunting. I like to offer the general more than simply gold. Is there anything you desire?" The emperor ask. "Let me see. If I may…" Esdeath say. "Yes?" The emperor said. "I was thinking I'd like to fall in love." She answered. Both the emperor and the minister look to her with the most surprised look ever.

Behind the door you, if you were drinking you will be spiting it out. 'What? The strongest general was looking for love?' You mentally scream.

The emperor then clenched his left fist and hit his right hand palm softly and said. "O-oh is that so?" still have a surprised look on his face as well as the minister. Both were surprised as they know Esdeath is a sadist, why would she want to fall in love? "You are, indeed, of age and still unmarried. Then let me offered some points. What do think of the minister?" He said while pointing at the minister. You practically gag. "My lord!" the minister said alarm by the answer came out of the boy mouth. "As much I appreciate it, given the prime minister's high blood pressure, he may not live to see tomorrow." Esdeath commented. "How rude! I am in perfect health." He quickly said as he took another bite of his meat. "Very well, then. What type would interest you, General?" The prime minister ask. "I have very specific standards. I don't believe many will fit in my criteria. I will have it written down and present it to you." She said, smiling.

You can't believe what you had heard like WTF.

You run back where you sneak in from and get out of the capital and back out of the empire back to your village.


	4. Tournament

Going to write in third person :3

XXXXX

(y/n) walking around in the capital holding his stomach and still thinking about yesterday events…

 _"I was thinking I'd like to fall in love." She answered._

(y/n) stomach growled and that is what snap him back to reality, "Shit, I'm hungry." He quietly say as he took out his wallet, _you left 2 bronze pieces_. (y/n) walk along the path way of some shops.

He spotted some guy wearing a blue jack, his eyes and hair are both dark blue in colour, there's a symbol in the middle of a red scarf that represent an anchor, wear a pair of grey jeans and dark blue boots, giving out flyers, (y/n) grab one and see…a tournament? Prize is 3000 golden pieces, instantly $_$.

' _Well I do need money to survive…I'm not a person who get happiness from money…umm…let's give it a try.'_ (y/n) thought logically.

(y/n) saw the timing 2 post meridian (p.m.), the venue ' _The Empire Colossal Stadium'_ and the rules. (y/n) took his sword from his right waist still in the sheath stood the sword up and check the shadow. _1.30 p.m._ (y/n) concluded. The rules are… Firstly you **MUST** be **born** and **raise** outside of the Capital, if you're are found faking your identity you will be executed and lastly accidentally kills or collateral damage is allow. (y/n) eyes widened as he finish reading the simple rules and sigh. _'I guess I can use my remaining time to find the stadium then.'_ (y/n) thought.

 _At 2 p.m._

(y/n) manage to find the place and was almost late as the stadium was 40 kilometres away. *pant* *pant* "huh, huh, huh" (y/n) panted as quietly as he could. _'Now how am I able to compete when I'm so tired'_ (y/n) thought while panting heavily. *cling* *cling* (y/n) was snap out of his thought as he saw two swordsmen fighting one another. (y/n) studied them, both are wearing armours and it is made out of leather, one have armour for his head and chest while the other have a full gear and both have iron swords. But (y/n) notice one have a small crack on it, _if a strong swing on there the sword will break into half_ (y/n) determined. Before he left the stadium to go to where all competitors had gone he spotted _her_. Her long silky blue hair swayed as the wind blew, Esdeath was watching the match. (y/n) eyes widened with surprised and took the flyer out to inspect, there it was the small letters below the flyer, _organized by the strongest general, Esdeath._ (y/n) almost fainted but he was able to get a hold of himself and went to where all the competitors are.

 _ **After a few battles~**_

"Next competitors is (y/n) the blacksmith! Vs Tatsumi which also is a blacksmith!" The blue haired male said.

Both of them came to the arena, (y/n) and Tatsumi examined one another without talking to each other. _'He have a straight up death glare.'_ (y/n) thought while looking at Tatsumi eyes _. 'This guy, his weapon is a sword, a miao dao to be exact but at the pummel of the sword there's a chain connecting the sword and there is some twirl of the chain at his upper arm is look like they are one! Does it mean that sword is a teigu?! Impossible!'_ Tatsumi thought with tons of shock but he didn't twitch. 'No, no, no, that can't be true it must be a fashion thing.' Tatsumi thought while trying to prove to himself that (y/n) sword is not a teigu. 'I have a feeling that he will think that.' (y/n) smirk inside as he felt a sensation.

The blue haired man raise his hand and shouted, "BEGIN!"

There was no movement, (y/n) and Tatsumi wasn't moving an inch at all. They are waiting for their own opponent to strike first.

 _ **At the seats of the stadium~**_

Leone and Lubbock were sitting among the crowds of the Capital citizens, "That guy seems pretty strong and handsome~." Leone say while emphasising the last parts (:3). "that's a fact that that guy seems strong but there's no way he's handsome the most handsomeness guy in this world is me~." Lubbock reply while clenching his first."Eww, no" Leone quickly reply. ***cough*** Lubbock then said, "Fine, let's get to the serious topic, is Tatsumi gonna be alright?" "Of course! Tatsumi is strong, he will win." Leone said smiling.

 _ **Back at the arena~**_

'This guy seems familiar… OH! He's the guy who join Night Raid, interesting. Guess I test him out first.' (y/n) thought while smiling at Tatsumi. The moment Tatsumi lift his eyebrows, (y/n) ran in lightning speed towards Tatsumi and kick his stomach very hard. "Urgh…" Tatsumi eyes widen as blood came out of his mouth.

The crowd cheer, "(y/n)! (Y/n)! (Y/n)!" Esdeath was impress, 'Just one kick to the stomach to get his opponent to spit blood, impressive.' She thought as she smirk at the last part.

Tatsumi clutched his stomach as he stumbled back, (y/n) stood he place where Tatsumi last stood as he lowered his leg to stand up straight. 'And I thought that a Night Raid member is strong, this guy probably have badly relaxes.' (y/n) thought.

"This is getting boring you know? Here I thought it will be challenging but you really weak you know that." (y/n) say while smirking. "Don't underestimate me." Tatsumi groaned in pain as he said to (y/n). (y/n) just chuckled upon hearing. 'Does he despise the weak like I do?' Esdeath question internally with a light blush on her cheeks.

(y/n) then charged at Tatsumi, just as he about to land his punch, Tatsumi jump above him causing (y/n) to look up, Tatsumi land on (y/n)'s head causing (y/n)'s face to be slammed in the ground, (y/n) groaned as blood oozes out from his nose and mouth. Tatsumi then proceed to unsheathed (y/n)'s sword as he wanted to stab him with it. Upon contact ***crack*** , as Tatsumi her that he jumped away from (y/n), he look at his fingers nothing is wrong Tatsumi was confused but when he touch his index, middle and ring finger as that's the fingers that touch the hilt of the sword, it was mushed! His bones have been destroyed into millions of bits or even dust!

After realising it, Tatsumi felt a very sharp pain, "Ahhh! It hurts!" Tatsumi screamed in pain as he drop to his knees as he stay there, (y/n) then pull his face up from the ground as now his face is bleeding, there was blood line down from his mouth, blood at his nose and blood coming out at the tight of his forehead near his white hair. (y/n) then proceed to unsheathed his sword as his eyes turn from sky blue to blood shot red, Tatsumi widened his eyes as his body shake in fear as he felt a dark aura around (y/n) and (y/n) was furious.

"Hmm?" Esdeath noted as she scanned the surroundings as the air has become thick as she look down to the arena, (y/n) raise the blade and swing it towards Tatsumi, cutting his head in half smoothly, his brain could be seen, as he was killed on the spot.

(y/n) s' eyes revert back to his original colour, blue. (y/n) touch his face and thought, 'to think that guy can make me bleed this much.' (y/n) then snick, he was interrupt by none other than Esdeath herself, "That was an impressive match, I love it, (y/n) was it?" Esdeath said and there was a sign of congrats. "Thanks and yes, name is (y/n)." (y/n) answered while putting his sword in its sheath.

Esdeath smiled as she say, "(y/n)? Huh? That's a nice name, I like the ring of that. I like to give you the award." As she reach inside of her uniform to grab the award as she walk towards (y/n) slowly. 'Yay, 3k golden pieces, wonder how long I can survive with that amount.' (y/n) thought as Esdeath begun to close the gap between them. ***Click*** the sound of a collar was heard, "From today onwards you're mine." Esdeath said with a slight blush. "Ehh?" was all (y/n). "Let's go to somewhere, too many eyes watching." Esdeath said, with a light tug she was dragging (y/n) to the castle. "What? There is no way in hell that will happen" (y/n) say as he try to break the collar but before he could do that, "Don't be bad" Esdeath said as she hit a nerve at the neck of (y/n) causing him to be knock out.

 _ **At the seats of the stadium~**_

Many of the spectators were clearing away but at the front rows, Leone and Lubbock was sitting there. Their fist clench as their teeth too, they were angry, no furious. They can't believe that Tatsumi was killed in front of their eyes, their friend died. As a tear drop down from their face. ***Plink***

XXXXX

Author's notes

Ok, the last time I update this was last week, sorry if it took so long, been busy with many things (school stuff and others) but I will try to write more. Will update this weekly so be patient but if it's early, that's going be rare.

In story,

I'm going to write the story in third person from now on.

I'm going to explain the main character clothes, equipment, personality and looks.

Clothes: Gold and black hoodie inside there is a white plain t-shirt (the sleeves is long at the left and short at the right where the teigu is), leather hunter pants brown in colour.

Looks: White hair and blue eyes but red eyes when about to kill or show killer intent (look like add from elsword (got the inspiration from him) just imagine that guy but eyes is blue in colour) and have a pure aura opposite when eye colour change.

Equipment: teigu shape like a Miao dao (there's a chain at the pummel of the sword connecting to the upper arm and it is curled a few rounds and there's a good amount of space so the character can move his arm) and a thin stick with a pointy blade with a light swing and it will extend to the length of a metre.

Personality: not scared of blood (large or small amount), dead bodies (any state of decomposition), brave, a bit of rebellious, stubborn (who even want to listen to others (:3)), honest (if want), cheerful, outgoing, adventurous and reckless (0 to over 9000)

Bye :3


	5. Lover?

" _Umm…who is this?"_

"Hmm…" (y/n) stirred up as he slowly open his eyes, he saw 3 females and 4 males standing in front of him. _Blue hair…_ (y/n) widened his eye as he saw Esdeath, he budged as he realised he was chain up on a chair in a-what seems like a dinner room. ***cling**cling*** when heard all heads turn to (y/n) direction.

"You awake (y/n)!" Esdeath said as she went and hug him. 'Huh?' (y/n) thought. Everyone could see his surprised face except Esdeath. There were silence.

"Uhhh, why am I chain up?" (y/n) said to break the silence. Esdeath release him and said, "To make sure you won't run away." "And why would I ran away!? Can you think of a reason" (Y/n) said angrily. "Hmm…I guess not." Esdeath said as she went and unchain (y/n). After releasing, (y/n) then rub his wrist, _there were some red marks_ , 'Damn how tight did she chain me and for how long was I out.' (y/n) thought, while the Jaegers were talking about some stuff. "(Y/n)…" Esdeath begin, (y/n) then snap out from his thought as he face her, _their eyes connect_ , "We'll be going out for a mission." Esdeath finishes. "Mission? What kind?" (y/n) said. "You see later on, (y-/-n)" Esdeath said while saying his name seductively. (y/n) eyes widened and a light blush appear.

 _ **Later into the night~ (outside the bandit's fortress)**_

The Jaegers was a few miles away from the bandit's fortress, while (y/n) and Esdeath was far away at the edge of the hill as they watch the Jaeger's member leisurely walking to the main entrance of the gate.

"Umm…Why am I here anyway?" (y/n) ask. "You are a backup member of the Jaegers, observing the battles will serve a great amount of knowledge, since I only see your sword skill at the stadium is hard for me to say that you will be ok." Esdeath said as she put her hand on (y/n) left cheek. (Y/n) widen his eyes as her hand landed on his cheeks. If that doesn't surprised him, he felt a soft sensation on his left cheek, he realised _it was her lips_. (Y/n) open his mouth as if he wanted to say something but no words came out just a surprised expression. Esdeath notice it and she giggle lightly. **Red**

As the battle continue, the bandits was getting wreak by the Jaegers, as more blood was spilled, more heads are getting beheaded. (Y/n) was looking at the battles as he was amazed at all the member's skills, one with a doge call Koro, have two artificial metal arms and can change into tons of different weapons, wait Seryu? 'Right, she's the person who help me while I was lost at the Capital on my first visit.' (y/n) remembered, 'Now this confirm my suspicion, this girl is nuts.' (y/n) thought.

Two of them have a sword, one a broad sword and another was a katana, the referee of the tournament at the stadium and a young girl in her teens, short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes and wore a sailor outfit. A mask dude with a well-toned body, wearing a white and grey baggy pants with a belt tightly secure and a long gloves matching the colours of his pants with a gasoline tank on his back and he was holding a flamethrower.

A blond haired person with golden eye colour, wearing a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck and his teigu was a pair of wings that its appearance look like an angel. Lastly, the last member was a doctor he have spiky black hair patch if it is white, blue eyes, wear glasses and he wore a lab coat inside is a yellow suit with a blue t-shirt.

Together all of them destroyed the bandit's fortress within 30 minutes. "Wow." (y/n) said in awe. Esdeath smile and said, "(Y/n), _as (y/n) turn to face her_ , someday you will be fighting like that and I will train you personally." With a slight smirk to finish off he sentence. (Y/n) notice it and said, "Underestimating me huh? You never see my true skill yet." (y/n) said with a grin. But the respond he get is she turn behind. "Ehh?" (y/n) say as his mouth was open and with a surprised expression. But little did (y/n) know, Esdeath was blushing very hard, 'His grin, his face and the touch of his skin, I want him to be in me already.' Esdeath mentally said.

As the Jaegers reach towards, Esdeath and (y/n), Esdeath notice and said with a strong and mighty voice, "Good work everybody, you all done a great job destroying the enemy's fortress, and we'll be going back to the Capital now! So everyone get a good night sleep."

 _ **Back at the Capital~**_

 ***splash**splash*** the shower was on, there stood a naked beauty with long blue silky hair bathing. (y/n) was outside checking and sharpening his teigu at her office (which is inside Esdeath room), he didn't care what is going on around his surrounding although he could see the silhouette of Esdeath at the entrance of the bathroom but there was mist gathering there so he see her clearly not that he wanted to. His focus was on his sword, his teigu, _banshee_ , a sound base sword that can produce, cancel or absorb sound, it could also steal one's voice.

(y/n) was so focus on his teigu that he didn't realised that Esdeath open the bathroom door.

 _Esdeath p.o.v_

The moment I step out the bathroom door, I saw (y/n) on my office chair sharpening and cleaning his sword. I smiled and tip toe towards him, he didn't notice me, I then nibble his left ear. He was so surprised that he stood up and let go of his sword and I did step back a bit to prevent the chair from hitting me. (Y/n) then put his left hand to his left ear and said, "Why you do that for?" "Isn't that simple? That's because you're mine." I simply reply. He snick. "Rebellious huh? I guess I should teach you a lesson." I said grinning widely.

 _No one p.o.v_

"Hmm!" (y/n) let out. Grinning, Esdeath then took hold of (y/n) hoodie and drag him towards the bed with a beast strength. (y/n) was surprised of her strength, next thing he knew was Esdeath on top of him smiling and blushing. "Ehh?" was all (y/n) could say as her lips was on his. Eyes widened, (y/n) then push her off and said, "Hold on a sec, why are you kissing me?" (y/n) said, her face then got closer and said, "Isn't that obvious, or you're a man that can't read signal?" She then gone to his right ear and whisper, "Because you're my _l-o-v-e-r_." as she return she could see (y/n) surprised expression, she smiled and gave a small peck on the lips.

As (y/n) quickly regain his composure and say, "There is no way in hell that would happen, I'm out of here." (y/n) then stood up and just before he could lift up his leg to walk, he was jerk back with immense force. (Y/n) groaned and open his eye to see an angry Esdeath, "Oh? Are you sure that would not happen? **It will.** And you will never leave." Esdeath said firmly. (Y/n) could feel the atmosphere changed into ice cold and her dominance but he could not help it and snick _again_.

Esdeath eye was fill with annoyance of (y/n) snicker so she decided of a plan to stop it. (y/n) eyes were looking away from Esdeath unbeknown what Esdeath was planning but he was soon going to know. ***Tch*** (y/n) then shifted his attention towards his neck and saw a collar on him with a chain tied on one of the bed post. "What-" (y/n) said but was interrupt by Esdeath, "When you learn not to snick at me, I will remove the collar, but look at the time it's late have a nice dream~."

'This isn't good' (y/n) mentally scream!


	6. hate you or love you?

_**1 am in the morning~**_

(y/n) is still awake, he can't fall asleep, well not with a yandere girl who is obsessive with you. (y/n) have try to move or push Esdeath away from him but to no avail but the moment you push her, her eyes flunk open, her eyes stare down at (y/n) and begin, "Where do you think you going, _she tighten the grip from you,_ or do I need more chain to secure you?" (y/n) sigh and said, "Bitch, listen here-" Esdeath quickly sit up and push (y/n) down so she is on top and said, "Who you calling a bitch, my dear?" (y/n) snick and look away. Esdeath breath heavier 'He's rebellious, I ought to tach him a lesson! But what kind of lesson?' Esdeath grinned as she placed her index finger on (y/n) stomach and stroke him up and down _slowly_. (y/n) quickly face her and said, "What?" while smacking her hand away.

Esdeath chuckled lightly as she stood up and walk towards one of her cabinets, (y/n) just observe her movement, Esdeath look over her shoulder to see (y/n), she hid the object behind her to prevent (y/n) to see, she got back on the bed and reveal the object to (y/n) while grinning all the way. It was a handcuff! Not a toy one nor a prop but a real thing. She then proceed to cuff (y/n)'s hand and of course he fought but was over powered by Esdeath. ***Tch*** (y/n) was bound on her bed, both hand cuff and a collar connect by a chain which is tightly secured on one of the bedpost. 'Shit, how on earth I'm going to get away by this psycho woman.' (Y/n) thought. Esdeath then reach out to the upper left bedpost to untie the chain and pull (y/n) towards her with immense strength that (y/n) can't pull away from. Esdeath stare down (y/n) angry face and grin, "Are you prepare for your punishment, my dear?" (y/n) shot up his eye as he heard her say _my dear_. (y/n) reply with a sigh in defeat, "What kind of punishment you talking about." She grin and push (y/n) down on the bed and begin stripping.

 _One button off from her stomach area_ , (y/n) look away, _one more button off from her abdomen_ , she took a hold of (y/n) chin and turn to her direction. (Y/n) was shocked and he could feel his body heating up and his breathing rate is increasing, he could see Esdeath enormous breast, jiggle freely but her shirt is still on but her front is expose as well as her lower area. Esdeath stare at (y/n) face then look down to his hoodie then to his pants, she smirk and say while placing one hand on his hoodie shirt and the other on (y/n) cheeks, "There's something I want to try, could you help me with it? (Y/n)~" (y/n) just sigh in defeat and say, "Well there is not much a choice right? I'm bound here." She smile and put up here right hand and suddenly, (y/n) could see cold air around her fingers tip as a small ice dagger appear. "What-" (y/n) could only manage to say before she slash the dagger at him.

 ***Cling*** Esdeath jump out as she saw _banshee_ her lover sword block against her slash. It was floating then it went to (y/n) and break the handcuff and collar with a tap. Esdeath could see the chain connecting her lover and the sword. Esdeath pouted and begin to say, "And I was just going to use it to remover your shirt." Staring at the dagger. "Wait! That's was your intention!" (y/n) shouted but before he could say another sentence a finger was place on his lips. "Is dark and many are asleep so stop shouting." Esdeath said while smiling and grab (y/n) by his hoodie and pull him lower to place a kiss on him. (Y/n) blush and look away as quick as possible. Esdeath chuckled, "Shut up." (Y/n) say quietly but Esdeath still continue.

'Wait, I thought I hated her but now what am I feeling right now.' (y/n) thought while looking at Esdeath face, then he notice, She is topless, his face turn pale as he stumble back as he pointed at Esdeath who is now calm. "Since when are you completely topless?!" But her respond was another kiss as she pull back she could see (y/n) surprise expression and said, "You cute my dear, but to answer your question that would happen to me when I had to jump back as your teigu was trying to stab me." "But why and how your teigu were able to move on its own?" Esdeath question. "Hmm, why. Huh? Because banshee can sense whether its master is in danger and banshee can different shape emotions and it also can sense its surrounding and its master's. How? Because…" (y/n) said while lifting up his right hand. 'Chains?' Esdeath thought, "This is called the _la confianza y el vínculo_ chain. "I see." While lifiting up her chin. Esdeath look at the time _2.45 am_ , "It's late lets go to bed, my dear~"


	7. Training session

Esdeath p.o.v

 ***yawn*** I look beside my bed to see my darling, (y/n) sleeping soundly beside me. I then go closer to him and stared at his cute face. "You look like a teddy bear, oh I want to snuggle you." I said softly. As I softly poke him to wake him out.

No one p.o.v

'What the hell?' (Y/n) thought as he slowly open his eye and saw Esdeath staring at him, (y/n) eye widen as he saw her face close to his, (y/n) then sink in the bed a bit to give a few distance away from her face. Esdeath smile and said, "Hurry and get ready, The Jaegers are having a training session, so faster and get ready." "Training session, huh?" (y/n) said as he thought 'Hmm….I haven't train for a long time because of that _event_.' (y/n) snap back from reality as Esdeath said, "(y/n), snap out from your thought and quickly get ready, ( _she smirk)_ or you want me to help you with it?" (y/n) blush and look away and get out of bed. "Here." Esdeath handed (y/n) a new set of clothes as (y/n) look at it for a sec, surprise, he gladly took it and see it, a plus neck accessories, a black and gold jacket shirt, white t-shirt and a black hunter shirt. "You like it? I singly hand pick them." Esdeath said.

"Thanks." (y/n) said as he was surprised still questioning if he love or hate Esdeath. "I see you at the dining room, so hurry or else Kurome eat your breakfast." Esdeath said as she wink at him before leaving. 'Well this is a perfect chance for me to escape.' (y/n) thought, but there was a feeling in his heart telling him not to leave, (y/n) went to the window which is located above the study table a few feet away from the bed. (y/n) saw that the place where the window was, show the royal garden, there were many blue coloured flower planted there, there were also guards station there probably like 10 or so. 'Too troublesome.' (y/n) thought as he sigh, 'well I guess I can explore this area before making a run.' (y/n) thought as he got dress and went out.

(y/n) look left and right of the hallway as he have no idea where is the dining room. (y/n) have infiltrate the empire before and he knew some area but not the dining room. (y/n) just went to his right and left then left then right, 'Damn, where the hell I'm at' (y/n) thought as (y/n) curse under his breath. "Hey!" a voice call out. (y/n) turn to the direction of the voice and saw a familiar face. "Who are you again?" (y/n) said. "Huh? You forgot already? Ok guess. I'm a guy you could count on any time!" He said a sign of proudness at the end. (y/n) then cup his chin with his right hand and rested his right elbow on his left back hand in a thinking manner after some thoughts. "Nope, can't remember" (y/n) blurted out. The man was then on his fours with a defeat look, "What…" After some silent he then said, "Its Wave, how can you forget?" "Ahh, that guy, the referee and the guy with the broad sword, then?" (y/n) just said. "Then? What you mean by then?" Wave said quietly. "Anyway, you going for breakfast aren't you?" He said. "Ya, but I have no idea where it is, this place is like a maze." (y/n) said. "Well, I lead the way then" Wave said while smiling. They begin to walk, "Hmm…What a nice guy that smell like fish" (y/n) said with a slight sarcasm tone while smiling. "Huh?! I do?!" Wave said. "Just kidding" (y/n) said, they laughed.

 **Dining room~**

Everyone was eating quietly, until Wave and (y/n) went in. The end of the table sat was Esdeath, she look up to see both of them then return to her meal with her eye shut, the rest of the Jaegers also do the same but Kurome said, "You both look like you guys have a fun time _together_." Esdeath open her eye and stare at Wave, Wave shuddered as his eyes met hers. (y/n) then went and took a sit and begin to eat, Wave sat beside him and whisper, "Hey (y/n), you know after this we are going to have a training session right?" (y/n) simply nodded, "I can't wait to see your battle skills." Wave said excitingly. "Is that a challenge? If it is I will beat your ass." (y/n) said while smirking.

 **Training ground~**

"For this training session, is going to be very simple to explain." Esdeath said while grinning sadistically. Everyone rise their eyebrow, "So what have you install for us, Esdeath-sama." Dr Stylish said. Esdeath chuckle lightly before saying, "Put it in simple term, I versus all of you that include you (y/n), I want to see your full capabilities." (y/n) then put a hand on his mouth to hide a laugh then said, "Why not?" he remove a hand to revel a smile. Esdeath quickly look away to hide her blush. 'He's so cute, my lover, my (y/n)' Esdeath said to herself. Esdeath quickly compose herself and then say in a firm voice, "No more chit chat and let's begin training."

The group then get ready as they draw out their teigu, Bols with his flamethrower, Rubicante, Seryu with Kuro, Run with his mastema, Dr stylish with his puppets, Kurome with her katana, Yatsufusa, Wave with his broad sword, Grand Chariot and (y/n) with his miao dao, Banshee. They all stand there in their battle stand staring at Esdeath as she stood there calmly watching them as if waiting for them to go for first blood. 'This is bad, I'm not good in team battle and well I never even fight in teams only solo, I guess I should start first.' (y/n) thought. But Dr Stylish made his first move, all of his puppets surround Esdeath, carrying heavy and light weapons and then they all jump at her. Esdeath just simply defeat them using martial art technique, she defeat all of them without the use of her teigu.

Dr Stylish widen his eye as he never imagine or thought of that his puppets would be this weak and be defeated by some punches and kicks. Esdeath folded her arm and look very displease. "I guess, we need a strategy in order to battle her." Wave said to his teammates. "Don't be stupid, Wave, we up against the strongest general in the empire, a simple strategy won't work against her." Run said. "Why not this, Kurome summon your puppets that way it will slow her down a bit and we might have a chance to land an attack on her." Wave said. "Not a bad idea, but could it work?" Seryu said. "We won't know unless we try." Kurome said then she rise her sword, then a black orb surround in a purple aura and the same for the lightning. She summon Death Tagool a dragon-dinosaur skeleton looking danger beast. It roar then Kurome order it to attack Esdeath. Esdeath grin sadistically and she reach out and press her 5 fingers both hands and point it to the danger beast, a bright blue light shine as she say "Weisschnabel!" A huge number of icicle form in thin air and fire to the danger beast in a high speed rate. The danger beast roar in pain and it gather energy in its mouth and then fire a beam towards Esdeath, she then place her hand on the ground to create a shield.

As she do that, the beam make contact with the shield and smoke appear, Esdeath could not see a thing, suddenly Wave and Kurome appear beside her they do a quick slash but miss as Esdeath jump up and snap her fingers and shouted, "Hagelsprung!" A huge boulder of ice came out of nowhere from the sky, as it crush the ground of the training field. Wave and Kurome was nearly crush but they were injured, their legs were twisted as they have to make a quick escape before the boulder landed. "Look like Wave and Kurome are out of battle, for now" Esdeath said while grinning as she look at the rest of the group. Seryu, Dr Stylish, Bols, Run and (y/n) are left.

After a while of intense battle, the remaining person from the group was (y/n). "Hmm…Saving the best for last?" Esdeath say. "Maybe." (y/n) simple say. The defeated Jaegers were told they have to go to the side if they can't continue and all of them are down, defeated, except for (y/n), he was standing, sword drawn to his side as he stare off towards Esdeath. (y/n) then notice that Esdeath was looking away, 'Why isn't she looking?' (y/n) say to himself. 'God he sooooooooooo cute, the sparkle of his blue eyes. Oh my god too cute! So kawaii!' Esdeath mentally scream while blushing.

"Is it me or is it the captain is strange?" Wave say to his teammates at the side. They simply nodded.

"You are my lover, but that doesn't mean I go easy on you" Esdeath said while composing herself. "That's what I want to hear, come!" (y/n) shouted while smiling, earning a grin from Esdeath. Esdeath unsheathe her rapier as she pointed it to (y/n) "First, I want to check your sword skill." She finishes as she launch towards (y/n) like a rocket. She swing her rapier but (y/n) parry it with a swing, they were lock as they were using equal strength, (y/n) broke it off with a strong blow but was block by Esdeath, Esdeath was smiling to think someone have a stronger force than her is rare and hard to come across. She once again launch towards him but this time in her normal speed which is lightning. But (y/n) eyes are able to track her swings and blows and was able to parry every one of it but he was push back. (y/n) snick as he place a hand on Banshee and stroke it and say, "Shriek." A high pitch sound echo violently. Esdeath quickly drop her rapier to cover her ears but the sound never quieten down or lower in volume, she look at her surrounding and saw the rest of the Jaegers are unaffected. "I just direct the sound towards you only." (y/n) spoke. Esdeath look up to him and snick as the sound was miserable. "I will end the misery." (y/n) said smiling. He place his teigu in the ground and said, "Sound of death." Esdeath remove her hand from her ears as her hand suspend as if she was dead or a zombie. "The sound you hearing now will make you hallucinate and make you mad, if you continue with such behaviour within 3 minutes, you'll die." (y/n) finishes as he turn his back, suddenly he felt cold air as he quickly turn back, a long sharp blade was at his throat, the person holding it? You guess it, it was Esdeath and she was smiling or grinning.

"Not bad, but hearing screams of pain or agony are just nothing but pure amusement." Esdeath said while sheathing her rapier. Eyes still widen as (y/n) look at Esdeath who was calm. "Your teigu is very good in silent kills, crowd control and assassination." Esdeath said while looking at (y/n). "Well I guess, that's about it for this training session." "This isn't a training session! This is a battle." Wave shouted from the side. Esdeath chuckle then pull (y/n) towards her and whisper into (y/n) ear, "After diner, you will have a nice treat." Esdeath then lick (y/n) ear as she finish her sentence. (y/n) quickly put his hand at the assault ear as a light red appear at his face. Esdeath laugh as she say, "Let's hurry and eat, the sun is going down and have a good night rest, tomorrow we will have a mission!" Esdeath ordered. The Jaegers saluted her except for (y/n) who was still in a state of surprise. As all the members of the Jaegers leave, Esdeath then wrap her hand half of (y/n) waist with one hand and another place at his cheeks as she begin to kiss (y/n) which make (y/n) even more surprise. The kiss begin as a normal kiss then to French kissing, because of (y/n) conscious was elsewhere, he was dominate by Esdeath but she stop as she finally notice (y/n) mind wasn't where he was supposed to be. (y/n) was then finally awake as he felt a cold sensation on his lips as he realise that the cold sensation was Esdeath finger, she smile and said, "Hurry or we will miss the time of know each of us much more better" with a wink as she went inside the castle.

(y/n) then place his index and middle finger on his lips then mentally said, 'Do not tell me she did that!" (y/n) finally realise what did Esdeath did as he was in a state of surprise.

'Damn it! Where did she learn how to do that?'(y/n) internally question while he went back towards the castle.


	8. The show is about to begin

**After dinner, in Esdeath room~**

Esdeath push (y/n) to the back of the door, in her room, (y/n) could feel Esdeath breathing at his ear, Esdeath stroke (y/n) chest with one finger until she reach (y/n) button of his pants, (y/n) quickly push her finger away, Esdeath look up, she smile and walk away and towards her dresser which is beside her queen size bed. Her back is still shown to (y/n), (y/n) then look around to find a quick escape or place to hide but was grab by his chin and pull downwards, (y/n) look into Esdeath eyes as she sigh and begin, "Is sad that you are taller, wish you could be shorter." As she begin to press her body on (y/n), (y/n) widen his eye as he said, "Why is it sad that I'm taller?" "Hmm…I guess it look like you the dominant one, **but do know I'm will be the dominant one**." She finish off with a firm and cold tone. (y/n) could feel a sweat dripping down.

Esdeath smirk as she quickly put an eye mask to prevent (y/n) from seeing, as she quickly froze his hand on the door preventing (y/n) to move. Esdeath went over to (y/n) ear and purr like a cat, " _You will be getting your prize._ "

 **The next morning~**

(y/n) quickly open his eyes and sit up and quickly notice he is in his boxers, (y/n) place his hand on his face and all the memories about yesterday came flooding back. 'So I did it with her or she did it with me.' (y/n) thought. Suddenly (y/n) heard the door open and quickly turn his attention towards the door and saw Esdeath walk in fully clothed. "Hurry get dress, we got a mission!" Esdeath said with a stern tone as she walk towards (y/n) and places a hand on his cheeks and say, "Or you want me to help you with that?" "No thank you." (y/n) quickly reply and quickly get up, he didn't mind being topless or just wear a boxer only or both, Esdeath grin and say while exiting the room, "Well I didn't know you could move your hips so furiously like that." (y/n) just stood frozen as he heard the door close shut and thought to himself, 'Well fuck me.'

 **At the dining room~**

All the member of Jaegers including (y/n) have gather and are sitting on their individual seats eating their breakfast, there was silence. Seryu said, "So what's out mission about, Esdeath-sama?" breaking the silence. Everyone look up and turn their head towards Esdeath, Esdeath just place her cup of tea on the table and said, "The minister have order us to protect Borick, a high rank individual of Path Of Peace." "Path of Peace? What is that? Esdeath-sama." Seryu say. "It is a religious organization in the eastern territory of the Empire that has been around for ten years and is located at Kyoroch." Run reply. "Ohh…I see." Seryu reply. "Why do we need to protect them?" Wave ask. Esdeath smiled sadistically as she place her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers and said, "Because Night Raid will be there and we need to wipe them out and also Borick is a spy for the minister." Sounding normal at the second part. "When we will be leaving?" Kurome ask. "Now." Esdeath say as she begin to rise up. "Huh?" Eave simply said as he hurried to finish his breakfast

 **At Kyoroch~**

The group entered the organization headquarter and they went into the throne room and saw Borick on the throne with multiple women on him and around them there were tables with the Path of Peace member some were seated while others are standing. Esdeath begin to address to him, "Borick, advisor to the religious sect's founder, the minister have order us, the special police force, Jaegers, to protect you." "Well, well…To think the Great general Esdeath have come all the way from the Empire to here, such a relive." Borick reply with a tone of assuring. "There have been reports about Night Raid around here. Until they caught, we borrow a room." Esdeath reply. "Of course, I doubt you will be bored in my mansion." Borick said. The others roll their eyes as Esdeath said, "Humph, I have no interest in suck things. However, I would like to meet the ones who have been spying on us." As she finish off with a sadistic smile. "Oh…As expected, you noticed their presence." Borick reply as he snap his fingers. 4 figures jump down, 2 male and 2 female, "What's with these guys?" Wave ask. "The Empire let me borrow them. They are the ones who control the followers, the very face of violence, the four Koukenji Rakshasa Demons." Borick reply. "Oh…No wonder I haven't see them around in the capital lately." Esdeath said. "They have been here the whole time, now you here I have them go on the offensive." Borick say. "Wait a second, please…Fighting Night Raid, which are equip with teigu, are impossible to be defeated by non-imperial arms user." Seryu said. A well build man with purple hair suddenly appear behind Seryu, a karate chop at her neck but say mockingly, "Don't worry, we have been killing imperial arms user with our bare hands, like this." (y/n) suddenly appear at Imbara side and swiftly kick him at his stomach causing him to open his mouth and his imprint a shock expression and he land at the left side of the room (left side of Borick) there is a huge indent as the force is inhuman. "Oh…You have? But how come you can't even block a simple attack?" (y/n) said mockingly to Imbara who is trying to relieve the pain and gasping for air. The other 3 demons immediately sprung into attack mode towards (y/n) and in turn held onto the hilt of his teigu and preparing to draw it but was interrupt by _her_ hand, Esdeath, Esdeath smile to him and say, "Well you all should heed his saying, with that bye." Esdeath grin and walk away as the group follow. Imbara look on the ground and muttered, "I get you for this kid."

 **After the report of the 3 rakshasa demons have been kill~**

"So they were killed by Night raid? Huh?" Esdeath said. "Yes." Run confirmed. 'Look like we underestimated Night raid but this time I won't let you win…Najenda.' Esdeath thought. (y/n) eyed at Esdeath as he notice she was thinking something. (y/n) continue to look at Esdeath while Seryu were talking about that they are going to defeat Night Raid.

 **At night, Esdeath and (y/n) room~**

"What were you thinking about an hour ago?" (y/n) ask as he lie on the bed comfortably. Esdeath look up surprised of his question and smile as she begin to walk towards the bed then on the bed, now Esdeath is above (y/n) in bed. She placed her right hand on (y/n) right cheek with her left hand supporting her and say, "Not a big matter but I just thought of the leader of Night Raid." "Leader?" (y/n) ask curiously, Esdeath giggle and said, "Her name is Najenda, white hair, eye patched and have a mechanical hand. Oh! She is also an ex general from the Empire." "I see…" (y/n) reply but at the back of his head he thought, 'Wonder why she leave the empire?' **"But."** Esdeath said in a cold and heartless tone and continue, " **If I ever caught you talking about her, you will face a punishment.** " "Roger." (y/n) timidly say as Esdeath chuckle and stood up to off the light and say, "Have a good night rest, tomorrow is show time."


	9. Starting

**An unknown hideout of Night Raid~**

"Everyone! Tomorrow is the day where we will be at the Path of Peace hideout at Kyoroch to kill Borick! But there is a slight problem." Najenda shouted but lower her voice at the end. Everyone raise an eyebrow, Lubbock then speak out, "What is the problem Najenda-san?" Najenda sigh and say, "There were sighting of Esdeath." Everyone widen their eye and look at one another, silent came no one say a word until Akame open her mouth and say while drawing her teigu, Murasame, "If Esdeath's there, then… _she's_ also there, then I must stop her." Najenda look at Akame for a second then say, "There is also another person you all have to be wary about." Everyone turn their attention towards Najenda. "The person who kill Tatsumi is also there." Leone and Lubbock grit their teeth tightly, hands clench into fist. Leone said, "Then we all need to avenge his death then, if none help, I shall." "Don't be so stupid Leone." Mine say before continuing, "We all shall avenge Tatsumi's death, we all are his friends and teammates after all, but the killer is at Esdeath team side so it will be hard to do it, we must plan a plan that can work." "Ohhh…The way you said it is like you really like him." Lubbock teased. Mine blushed and pick up her teigu, Pumpkin, ready to fire it "Shut up! That's not it." Lubbock hold his hand up and shouted, "Is a joke!" Najenda sigh and put a hand on her chin, thinking deeply to form a plan.

 **With the Jaegers~**

"So Night Raid will be there huh?" Wave say. Kurome lifted her unsheathed sword up and stare it and say, "I can't wait to meet _her,_ so much so that I want to kill _her_." Wave gulped. "Who's this person that you are talking about?" (y/n) question. Kurome smile devilish and say, "You'll find out tonight if she show up of course." (y/n) look at Kurome and started to think but were snapped out when he felt a touch on his right shoulder, (y/n) look up and saw Run. Wave and Kurome also turn their attention towards Run, "The Captain want to discuss our plan of tonight mission." All three stood up and follow Run to a room

As the door open, the rest of the Jaegers look up but Esdeath was the first, her eyes quickly make contact with (y/n), she stare into his ocean blue eyes much like hers but hers have the cold stares that will pierce through your souls and give you the shivers. As (y/n) came in, Run and Wave followed. Run begin, "Captain, shall we start our discussion?" with a smile on his face. Esdeath look up then begin with her strict and firm voice, "Tonight, we will be guarding Borick from Night Raid, Run, Seryu, Stylish and Bols, I want all of be guarding outside of the mansion, you are not allowed to let any to pass. Kurome, Wave, (y/n) and I will be at Borick throne room. Clear!?" "What if someone who is not from Night Raid, are they allow to pass?" Bols ask. Esdeath narrowed her eyes and said in a cold voice, "Immediately kill them, they might be spies." Bols sweat a sweat and nodded. (y/n) was at the side line and wondered, 'This is odd, she's being very cautious.'

 **Back at their shared room~**

(y/n) leaned on the wooden door, as he stare at Esdeath who was getting ready for bed. Esdeath noticed and said, "Something wrong?" "You being very cautious, this isn't really your style." (y/n) said. Esdeath just gaze at him for a second then stood up and walk up towards (y/n) and place a hand on his left cheek and softly said. "Is nothing and thanks for asking." (y/n) could see that Esdeath was blushing and he smile and said admittedly, "I think I lost to you, I really do love you." (y/n) could see her blushing much more and gave her a peck on her cheek.

 **Back to Night Raid~**

"Akame!" Najenda shouted out. "Yes?" she answered. "Get everyone to gather here, NOW!" Najenda ordered. After a few minutes, everyone was gathered. Najenda smiled and said, "I have great news." Everyone widened their eyes, Leone slammed both hands on the table and excitedly say, "What is the great news?" "I have contacted an acquaintance of mine, and he will be helping us in due time." Najenda say proudly but was short last when the room was fill with gloom. "Ehh?" She said. "Due time? What you mean by that?" Leone shouted. "I agree with Leone but who is this acquaintance of yours Najenda-san?" Akame said. "He used to be a general from the Empire and that's where I met him." "So he switch side?" Akame ask. "I don't know but he just told me that he retired." "RETIRED?" Leone promptly shouted. "Just how old is he?" "If I'm not wrong he should be in his later thirties by now." Najenda answered while cupping her chin.

"Is he a teigu user and what is his name?" Chelsea ask. "He is a teigu user but now you say, I don't even think I know his name." Najenda said in a carefree tone. "EHH?" Everyone said. "What teigu is he using?" Akame ask. "Very cautious huh? Akame?" Najenda said. "Just making sure." She bluntly say. "It is a 2 piece teigu, _medusa_ , well the name say it all, it turn people into stone. The teigu include a metallic mask and have holes for the eyes only and warning don't look into the eyes when you see red it's too late. If the user eyes' is injured or detach, the gloves is another alternative, at the palm of the gloves there is an outer metallic circle and the inner is grey in colour." "Is there a way to change the person back?" Susanoo ask. "Only the user can." Najenda reply. "Is he strong?" Leone ask firmly. Najenda look into her eye and nodded. Leone smiled and said, "Then we can defeat the Empire and get revenge for Tatsumi."

 **The next night~**

 ***BOOM*** A loud explosion came, "What happening?!" Borick shouted cowardly, "General Esdeath what are your Jaegers doing?" Borick ask sheepishly. "Shut your mouth, this happen because you let the 4 demons play around and you underestimate Night Raid." Borick quickly get out of his sit and run towards Esdeath and knees on the floor begging Esdeath to protect him. Esdeath sigh and said, "A mission is a mission, I shall protect we so **Don't** leave this room."

All the members of the Jaegers have meet their opponent, "You are that person who kill Tatsumi!" Leone pointed at (y/n) while shouting. "So what he is weak, don't you know?" (y/n) said smiling lightly. Leone grit her teeth and putting her hind leg behind her wanting to charge at (y/n) but was stop by Susanoo. "Don't let his words get the better out of you, he's trying to get you close so he can attack." Susanoo said. "God, you can read my mind." (y/n) said sarcastically. "So let's get serious shall we?" (y/n) said as he drew his sword out from its cave. Kurome and Wave too draw their own individual sword, Kurome summoned her puppets while Wave transform to Grand Chariot.

Susanoo ready his stave-like weapon, Wolf Fang Mace, and get into his battle stance while Leone ready her claw.

(y/n) smirk and say, "Die."


	10. Trump card?

Seeing the person who killed Tatsumi, Leone clenched her teeth as she stared at (y/n). She hated (y/n), him killing Tatsumi, his face, his existence especially him killing Tatsumi. "Hmmmm, still angry? Of me killing your friend?" (Y/n) said. Leone stomp her foot taking a step forward, wanting to launch forward but was stop by a hand of Susanoo. "Stop, he just provoking you, you can't defeat him if u are easily provoked by the enemies." Susanoo said. Leone narrowed her eyes and lower her head.

Looking around, Susanoo noted that they are near to the throne room they were so close but there is an obstacle, (y/n), Susanoo then whisper to Leone, "We have to defeat him before we can proceed to the throne room to eliminate Borick." Leone look up and bring her fist to her other palm and nodded but was disturb by (y/n) laughter. Leone narrowed her eyes towards (y/n) and ask, "What's so funny?" (y/n) put his hand on his mouth to cover it and said, "The way you say, it seem that I'm an opponent that can be defeated very easily." Leone narrowed her eye and readied her claws while growling in anger and irritation but was cut off by Susanoo who say, "How did you know what we were talking about?" Leone widened her eyes as she wandered about that too. "Who knows? But I have one job over here is to eliminate you!" (y/n) unsheathed his sword and leapt forward.

 **In the throne room~**

Esdeath could hear the commotion near the throne room, 'Look like my (y/n) have started his battle.' She thought hiding her blush but quickly recovered as she look behind to see a frightened Borick curled up, shivering and hiding behind the throne. Esdeath sigh and wondered that she could go and find and murder Najenda but she is stuck in the throne room with a coward who talk so big but was a weakling whenever someone came to assassinate him.

'Kurome and Wave is with (y/n) and are currently occupied while the rest of the Jaegers are around the vicinity, Najenda is a sneaky person, I must not let her get near here.' Esdeath thought.

 **Somewhere near the throne room~**

(y/n) clash his sword with Susanoo mace, Leone jumped and wanting to clawed (y/n) but was hit and crash into a wall creating a large den, Leone look up and saw Wave who have already activate his teigu, Grand Chariot, he raise his arm out to a battle stance while Kurome lift up a sword to summon her puppets.

(y/n) jump back then once more swing his sword one hand towards Susanoo who block with his mace to parry (y/n) sword, Susanoo put one leg behind to stop him from moving backwards as (y/n) was overpowering him. 'This guy is strong, overpowering me with one hand and singly attack me, by the look of it he is not using much effort.' Susanoo thought as he look at (y/n) who is smirking. (y/n) muttered a word but Susanoo could not hear it but was attack by a loud screeching sound. He faltered which (y/n) took this chance to swing at Susanoo. Susanoo jump back putting a distance away from him and (y/n) who was smirking, he look down to check his wound, the swing was deep and blood is oozing out the pain was also intense but Susanoo hold a blank expression and look up as he felt Leone from behind, their back facing each other which Susanoo said, "look like you having a hard time." "Is 2v1 what do you think?" She replied. Susanoo also noted that he is the only person who only heard that loud screeching sound. Leone whisper, "Susanoo swap opponent with me, I'm going to kill that bastard." Susanoo then say, "That guy teigu probably is a sound base weapon, your teigu is a disadvantage as your senses is sharpen, it might distract you if you battle him." "Even so, I still want to get revenge and let Tatsumi be in peace." Leone quickly responded. He sighed but let her do what she wish, they swap position, facing their new opponent.

"Look like I'm battling you this time, I hope you give a much better fight." (y/n) said. "You wrong." Leone said. "Huh?" (y/n) said. "This time I show you the way to your grave." Leone said while smiling. (y/n) smirk and said, "But you already are." Leone widen her eyes as the next thing she know she felt pain in different area of her body as she spat out blood and drop to her knees and drop face down. Susanoo look towards Leone direction as he shouted her name as a loud noise came behind which caught everyone attention as the rest of Night Raid except for Mine (as she is a sniper, kinda), Chelsea (as she is stealthy because of her teigu) and Najenda, came, this sudden commotion bring the rest of the Jaegers except for Esdeath and Dr Stylish to where (y/n), Wave and Kurome are.

Everyone in Night Raid's eyes me (y/n)'s, Akame narrowed her eyes towards (y/n) and preparing to swing her sword, Murasame, the rest of Night Raid did too readied their weapon as Lubbock prepared a trap within seconds, Leone and Susanoo Leapt back so they could be with the rest of their friends. Susanoo readied his mace as Leone heal her wound.

For the Jaegers, Bols readied his flamethrower, Rubicante, Run flew up using his teigu, Mastema, Seryu and Koro (or her teigu, Hekatonkheires) stand in battle mode as Seryu showed her twisted personality, Wave who is already equipped his teigu, Grand Chariot, Kurome also already summoned her puppets and (y/n) who is already unsheathed his sword from its prison while grinning.

As they all stared into each other soul, Akame begin her assault by swinging her sword towards (y/n) which (y/n) dodge it by standing a step back dangerously closed to the sword. 'So close.' Akame thought as she leapt back but was greeted by incoming feathers, as Akame was an experience assassin she easily dodge it by sliding to her left and jump into the air to slash at Run but was met by the twisted face of Seryu as her arm was equip of the Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings, number 3 (a large sword with a giant blade) as she swung it vertically downwards as Akame parried it but was hit down as the impact touch her sword.

"Gotcha." Lubbock said as he move his fingers as strings was tied around Seryu neck, legs and hands tightly that is inhumanly painful, "What?" Lubbock said as his strings suddenly was cut by an invisible current of _air,_ but what kind of _air_ is that? As the report that Night Raid receive none of the Jaegers teigu was based on air or air related kind of power, "It must be that guy who is attach with his sword." Susanoo said as Lubbock look up to see (y/n) who was just standing at the same position and doesn't have the itch to move and was smiling? Lubbock shudder at the look of (y/n) eyes as his eye have the same colour of Esdeath but not the aura or the same level of sadistic level.

(y/n) closed his eyes, leaned his head forward while looking down and then look back up readied himself and open his eye still smiling as he stood his sword by penetrating the ground and said, "Let's finish this." As an eye open slowly open on the sword's rain-guard (or the chappe) as the eye fully open, the sclera is as black as a drop of ink, the iris is grey and a touch of some black and the pupil is grey light in coloured as it all represent no hope (is basically you at the bottom of a very deep well and the light could shined in a touch, imagine that) as the chain connect on (y/n) suddenly snap loudly as a wave of uneasiness was felt through by everyone, including (y/n) comrades and enemies, as well as Esdeath as the surrounding air envelop (y/n), clothing him.

 **With Esdeath~**

"Hmm" Esdeath lifted her head, noting the change if atmosphere, she knew that it can't be Night Raid, maybe is one of the Jaegers? She thought of it for a while, well she did not see her (y/n) full strength or his capabilities to the fullest, it could make sense. 'Maybe it is his trump card?' Esdeath thought as she cupped her chin.

Esdeath quickly pushed her thoughts away as she felt a presence very VERY close. Esdeath grinned and thought, 'Finally someone is here, guess I can have some fun tearing their limps one by one, I guess I can do the hand first.' "Borick remain in this room and never leave, understood?" Esdeath said firmly. Borick who is still hiding behind his throne shaking even more from the sudden wave of uneasiness. Esdeath ignored it and left the room in search of the presence without letting anyone sneak past her.

 **Back~**

Everyone starred at (y/n) as the air disperse while white fog flowing out, his hair with a slight purple contrast of his white hair, ocean blue to bloody red but his sword still remain the same as the eye still remain and opened. (y/n) blow air out of his mouth as cold air came out.

"What…..is…this….?" Leone stammered as her eye widen with fear. The rest of Night Raid too widened their eye as they took a step back but Akame clinched her teeth as she grip her sword tightly. "No matter what form you are, no matter what power you wield, I will defeat you." Akame said with as much confident and determination.

The Jaegers was too shock and sweat drip down their faces even Kurome's puppet could also feel the intensity, even the dead.

(y/n) make no attempts to answer but he lift his sword upwards then slashed vertically downwards 180 degree (basically a straight line) lightly, no use of strength towards Akame, she was confuse but was ready if any attack was coming but her question was answered when suddenly her right shoulder down to her right leg thigh was slash deeply, Akame widened her eyes as immersed pain tore through her entire body causing her to drop to her knees as blood splatted in front of her and blood pouring out from her body. Everyone was shock as their mouth widen.

"Akame!" Lubbock shouted as he quickly rush towards her followed by the rest of Night Raid as they quickly composed themselves but was greeted by (y/n) who was standing in between them and Akame. "How?" all Lubbock could say before a slash was swung, the same place where Akame got hers, and was quickly faced by overflowing of blood.

"Retreat now!" Akame shouted as she spitted blood. Everyone stood frozen but quickly retreat through the broken window. (y/n) lift his head up to the window then look back at the two almost dead Night Raid members. "Sleep." (y/n) said before sheathed his sword as he closed his eyes. The eye on the rain-guard (or chappe) closed slowly as the chain merged back into one. (y/n) hair turn back to white only as he open his eyes, bloody red back to ocean blue.

"What are you." Was the last words before Akame died. (y/n) turn his head towards Lubbock who was trying to move his fingers but was stopped by Kurome sword as she penetrate her sword to the back of the palm of his right hand. Kurome smile and ended Lubbock life so she could make him of her minions, making a friend to fight with a friend, why not?

 **With Esdeath~**

Esdeath return to Borick throne room but Borick wasn't in, "Tch." Esdeath said, as she heard that _person_ voice. "Looking for someone?" that person asked mockingly. "Najenda." Esdeath said as she narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Esdeath ask not even bother to say his name. "My comrade have killed him, look like he never listen to your orders." Najenda said as her voice echo through the room.

Esdeath clenched her teeth as she have failed her mission. Esdeath then left the room to search for her team but much importantly her (y/n). Esdeath reach her destination as she entered the room she saw the Jaegers eyes except for Kurome was covered by fear and was looking towards (y/n) who was standing in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" As Esdeath voice boomed into the room, all attention was given to Esdeath. "(y/n), I think he unleash his trump card." Run answered. Esdeath raise her eyebrow. "Well, his trump card was cool but frightening." Wave answered. Esdeath sigh and said, "You could give a better description for me to imagine." "If you want to see, the next battle I might use it." (y/n) answered. Esdeath look at (y/n) as she walk towards (y/n), place her hand on his left cheek and whisper, "I love to."


	11. A NEW ENEMY?

**Back at the Empire, dinner area (night time) ~**

The rest of the Jaegers sitting around the large dinner room, resting or eating, Esdeath enter the room looking around but did not saw where _he_ is. "Where is (y/n)?" She ask. "(y/n) is resting at your chamber, (y/n) said he is tired since eh unleashed his trump card." Wave answered. Esdeath then turn to the door of the dinner to exit and head towards her chamber.

 **Esdeath chamber (POV) ~**

As I entered my chamber and I saw (y/n) lying on my queen size bed. I slowly moved towards him and sat at the edge of the bed as I feel (y/n) breathing and heart rate vibrate through the room, it's peaceful and quiet that you can hear a pin drop, decided not to wake him up I walk to my washroom to get a bath to relax my body muscle. As I walk in the washroom, I get the bath ready, turning the faucet to allow the hot water to fill the tub, as quickly as I turn it the room is fill with steamy air as it queue for me to unclothe myself.

Unfastening my black cross belt, letting lose my uniform as well as my skirt and letting both drop to the ground as my breast loosen some tension from its prison. Wrapping both of my hand behind my back to unfasten my white brassiere, now all the tension is gone as it bounce freely from its cage.

After that, I went into the bath tub and laid in there, in the warm water as I imagine that the bath will be much better if (y/n) was in here with me.

 **Outside of the washroom~**

(y/n) woke up from his nap as he sat up and shifted his head where the noise was, the washroom, as he had heard the noise that sounded of water pouring, (y/n) could see the steam rising up but noticed a silhouette beyond the door of the washroom, someone who is naked.

(y/n) could feel his heart rate racing as he finally realises whose silhouette it belongs to. He swore that he blushes so hard for the first time. (y/n) then stood up from bed as he still can see his teigu at the bed side and was unchained from him as he had remembered that he did before resting.

(y/n) felt the room was a little too hot for his comfort and decided to remove his top coincidentally, Esdeath walk out of the washroom, wearing a very revealing night wear exposing a lot of her pale porcelain skin. Esdeath grin as she saw (y/n) now exposing top revealing such complexion, nice muscle ton on his body and his arm, Esdeath then slowly walk towards (y/n) as she saw (y/n) turn his head away to avoid her and notice a slight red on his cheeks, 'How cute.' Esdeath thought. Once in front of (y/n), she gently turn his head to face her as their eye stared into one another, hers showing desire, his showing nothing but wanting to get away from this situation right now. "Well, got to go and bath now, cya." (y/n) said as he pass by Esdeath but before stepping back on to the ground, Esdeath grab his head at the back and push him into a kiss, a deep kiss, very **very** aggressive.

(y/n) eyes widened as he felt his lungs begging for oxygen, after a while they break it off as both of them breathe heavily now (y/n) eyes is conflicted, one still begging to run away and the other wanted it. But the chart of his needs is overpowering the other.

As (y/n) leaning closer to Esdeath, Esdeath place a finger on his lip stopping him in the mid. Esdeath doesn't want him to control in this situation, no matter which situation it is, Esdeath wanted to be the dominant one. She wanted to be the one in power, even if it is (y/n), her lover, she doesn't want him to be the dominant in this relationship. It make her look like she losing her power, (y/n) is younger than her but (y/n) is 5'8 while she is 5'7 which is slightly taller than her, which make her more dominant to remind him that she is the one in control.

Esdeath proceed to pull (y/n) roughly by wrapping her arms on his neck pulling him in a deep kiss, while unbutton his pants as (y/n) unbutton the few buttons that cover her voluptuous body. As the night go on, the only sound made were something that should kept discreet.

 **The next day~**

It was half past 2, the entire members of Jaegers are discussing their plan of defeating the revolution army as well as Night Raid. Esdeath was the main person who were talking while Run, Bols and Dr Stylish state some point and discussing while the others choose to stay quiet. Among the discussion, Wave notice a red mark on (y/n) neck and decided to ask just then Kurome stop him, as he faced her she silently turn her head from left to right suggesting a don't. Hesitantly, drop the finger and decided to ask later.

As the meeting goes on, (y/n) stare silently at Esdeath while not caring his surroundings. When their eye met, (y/n) could feel a shiver ran down his spine, the look of her icy blue eyes.

The meeting ended when Esdeath say, "We will be leaving at exactly 5 to a village that are suspect to be involve with the revolution army." (y/n) look towards the top of the giant window which is behind Esdeath as there sat a large clock, it read a quarter to 5. '15 minutes to prepare, huh?' (y/n) thought.

After some preparation, the team went out while riding horses, throughout the journey (y/n) remember his conversation with Wave just before they left…

 **Flashback~**

"Yo, (y/n)." Wave said as he place his hand on the right of (y/n) shoulder. (y/n) turn around to meet Wave eyes and simply say, "What?" "Uhh, are you alright?" Wave said as he point towards the red mark on his neck area. (y/n) widen his eye as he tried to cover it and nervously say, "Is nothing, I must have had got stung by a mosquito. "Really? Or is it must be Esdeath?" Wave said now showing a full fledge grin. (y/n) could feel a volcano erupting inside of him as he felt steam rising. Wave laugh out loud as he patted (y/n) back and said, "Good luck and try not to die." As he walk away while grinning.

(y/n) stood there frozen as he remember Esdeath words… _"This mark represent that you're mine and…Do not expect the last of it"_

 **End of flashback~**

(y/n) kept looking down at the back of his horse at the memories he had remember while feeling a large portion of steam rising.

 **At the village~**

The trip was not too long, (y/n) could tell the time by judging the sun as well as the environment, the sound, their sound. It was just half past 6, as they enter the village. They noted that is wasn't as lively as the slum in the Empire but it was lively. They went to the inn of the village to rest after their trip as they wanted to start their investigation as soon as possible and especially at night time where Run noted that that was the time where Night Raid or the revolutionary army activity is at their highest.

They had separated themselves into 2 groups with equal strength to not let their enemies overpower them, sadly Esdeath had to separate with her (y/n) to the other group so their strength would be equal.

So, the team were…In Esdeath group, Run, Bols and Seryu while (y/n) group is, Wave, Kurome and Dr Stylish. (y/n) group will be doing the investigation first.

They paired up, (y/n) and Kurome while Dr stylish and Wave as they started their rounds unbeknown, their enemies have plan an ambush.

 **Midnight~**

They have been looking around for a while now and there were no suspicious person or object but they were on high alerts. Suddenly (y/n) heard a faint sound but no matter how faint it is he noted it was a metallic sound, he turn his head to the direction. Kurome turn her head as well when she saw (y/n) head move to a different direction that was not straight.

(y/n) turn his head to meet Kurome eyes as silent messages were sent, they approach the direction of the sound cautiously when they reach a certain radius of the sound another metallic sound was made from a different direction. This went on for a while, when no sound was made, (y/n) readied his teigu as did Kurome.

Dark surround them as they surroundings were, rocks floor with a few patch of grass, a peaceful landscape. Suddenly a silhouette came to a view, (y/n) and Kurome glare at the silhouette as they slowly unsheathed their sword. As the wind blew, the clouds disperse as the moonlight shine at the silhouette, a person who have the shape of a man, wearing a formal clothing what seem like a tuxedo and wearing a metallic mask with the details of scales at the area of the right eye which goes to the right side of the forehead to the jaw line not touching the mouth and the nose. As well as a glove on both hand, (y/n) can't be sure if it is leather or metal.

After checking his opponent, (y/n) look up to see his eyes…RED


	12. The revelation

"Look out!" Kurome shouted as she summoned her puppets but one shielded (y/n)  
which was Wall. Immediately when the colour red disperse, Wall turn to a sculpture, his body entirely became stone from head to toe.

"What the?" (y/n) muttered as he saw Wall became a sculpture who is unable to move and very vulnerable as (y/n) saw Wall. Kurome quickly unsummoned him but was unable. "Shit…Just what teigu did this guy has?" As Kurome grip her teigu with two hand and face the sword to the enemy with murderous intent as she said, "How dare you! Turning one of my puppets into a sculpture!" (y/n) then places his hand on Yatsufusa and lowered it and whispered to Kurome, "Let go of the murderous intent, you get kill easily if you let it so easily." Kurome narrowed her eyes as she hesitantly lowered her sword.

The mysterious man which is the enemy then begin to slowly walk towards (y/n) and Kurome, it taking small little steps but nonetheless closing the distant between them. It stop in the middle of their initial distance and continue to look at them. (y/n) then took out his teigu out from its shell and stab it in the ground, "Kurome get off the ground for a while." Kurome look at (y/n) with a question look but hid it with a blank expression. Kurome got on Destal-Ghoul one of her puppets as it flew up high as well as all of her puppet, they also took Wall with them.

(y/n) places his hands on the tip of the pommel of his teigu, the sudden temperature change into fiery hot and the feeling of your heart drop as Kurome noted. Suddenly the earth began to shake as the mysterious figure began to lose its balance, shaking into different direction as it tried to stable itself but (y/n) stood uproot straight as if nothing had happened. (y/n) in lightning speed jumped towards the mysterious man to strike first with his fist as he left his sword on the ground to let the ground to still rumble. The chain extended as (y/n) jump towards it. As (y/n) was closing in, suddenly an enormous python with two giant sharp teeth that could penetrate anything as well as a pair of black wings with reddish sharp end, its reddish scale shines like a refined ruby mix with some blackness contrast.

The python widen its mouth wide enough that it could swallow whole of (y/n). As its mouth went nearer, (y/n) quickly pull the chain of his teigu to avoid getting bitten. At the same time his sword left the ground as the ground gradually stop shaking. (y/n) landed away from the mysterious guy putting much distance between them. Kurome landed beside (y/n) as the mysterious man got on his python as he ascended.

(y/n) and Kurome look up to meets the figure eye, as time went by (y/n) observed the figure more closely, (y/n) can now conclude that the figure is human, gender male, age 40-50, height, 6'1(187cm). He seem to have blue eyes and sleek white hair, just like (y/n) but different hair style. (y/n) wonder but snapped out of thought as the python open its mouth and a loud screeching noise pierce the air. Within second both Kurome and (y/n) cover their ear, the sound was so strong that Kurome knelt down on one knee. 'I should have been able to nullify the sound but why I am able to still hear the screech?' (y/n) mentally questioning. The figure then jump down from his python and approach (y/n) but stop in mid-way and turn his head towards Kurome slowly making his way to her.

"Tch"(y/n) make the sound as he saw the figure reach out his hand towards Kurome head. But before his hand make contact with Kurome head. He stop as the screeching stop as he turn his head to face his back, he saw the air movement shape like an arrow went by his mask be low his eyes.

 ***CLANG*** As the figure look down he saw one quarter of his mask has been broken meaning revealing one quarter of his face. The figure growl as he jump back putting a distance away from (y/n). "Kurome go back and find Esdeath and the others, now!" (y/n) say firmly. Kurome look at (y/n) as he stare at the figure. Without questioning him, she call Destal-Ghoul and when back to find the rest of the Jaegers.

"Now that Kurome is not here, I can use my full power." (y/n) said as he point his sword at the figure. The figure just stood still as he pull his glove towards him like he assuring that it won't slip off. The figure then proceeded to rise both of his hand up and suddenly a spirit-like greying glow on both of his palm as his hand shake slightly then he slam both of his palm on the ground.

As soon as his palm had contact on the ground, the ground gradually crystallize to stone but the change increase in pace when it reach a quarter of the distance between (y/n) and the figure. As the crystallization went over the landscape, (y/n) saw that whatever the crystallization touch any object or fauna or flora, (y/n) did witness a hare has been crystallize.

Before the crystallization reach (y/n), about 50 metre away, the crystallization stone liquefy and it slowly started to ascend making small waves. In a blink of an eye (y/n) saw a huge wave, about 100 metre high, (y/n) quickly jump away but the wave quickly catching up as well as the ground too continue to crystallize.

The wave quickly catch up to (y/n), it finally caught up and the wave enveloped whole of (y/n). The figure then stood up, stopping the crystallize instantly but not the liquefy wave that enveloped (y/n). The liquefy wave turn solid hard caving (y/n) inside of it. The figure then place his palm, with the glove, on the shell of the harden stone. The centre of the glove turn green in colour turning whatever inside the shell to turn to stone instantly, which is now occupied by (y/n).

But suddenly the shell burst as sharp pieces of the stone shell fly into different directions, the figure stood rooted as a loud shriek pierce through the air and sharp air needles fly to the direction of the figure. The figure try to protect himself by using his python but the needles was able to pierce through the hard scale of the python, the needles shred the mask of the figure teigu as well as piercing his body.

(y/n) immediately leapt in front to slice the figure into half instantly killing him but the figure python block the swing using its wings by flapping its wing to release strong winds blowing (y/n) away. The figure jump back landing on the grass that were crystallize.

(y/n) was wanting to swing his teigu but when the figure mask drop revealing his face. (y/n) stood rooted as his eye widen in shock as he realise who was it.

"Dad?" (y/n) muttered. The man who was (y/n) dad then tap his python, instantly healing the python, he got on without saying or muttering a word. As the python flew away, (y/n) stood rooted not moving as the rest of the Jaegers finally reached.

"What had happened?" Wave ask in shock as he saw crystallize stone and tons of holes on the ground. (y/n) did not answered nor look to the Jaegers. Esdeath look at (y/n) but decided not to ask at that time but will question him when they are alone.

"We are done inspecting the village lets head back!" Esdeath commanded. The road past the village was quiet like a ruin. The rest of the journey back was quiet, none were dare to ask or question as all of them kept all there unanswered question are kept to themselves.


	13. Betrayal

**Esdeath chambers~**

(y/n) place his teigu beside the bed, which he shared with Esdeath, as Esdeath quietly and patiently waited for her lover to speak but none came out of (y/n). (y/n) currently is removing his coat revealing his black plain shirt and place it at the chair where Esdeath usually sat at. Even after that he pick up his teigu to inspect it while sitting down on the bed, still not muttering a single word to Esdeath as she folded her arm while leaning at the entrance of her chamber.

The silent was finally broken as Esdeath decided she had enough of it. As she march towards (y/n) and push him down on the bed. All she saw was his expressionless face, as she kiss him passionately then she begin removing her and his clothes. Esdeath was expecting (y/n) to be reluctant but she was wrong, (y/n) was submitting to her easily, way too easily for her comfort. She stopped and look at (y/n). Silent was bestowed on them again.

Seconds past, minutes past, none of them have move an inch before a knock was heard from the entrance of her chambers. She remove herself from (y/n) and dress back and turn to the entrance and after some talking she exited, leaving (y/n) alone.

 **(y/n) pov~**

I sighed. That's the only thing I could say or do. I couldn't respond to Esdeath, hell how could I seeing your own dad on the other side and one day you might be his opponent. But seeing my dad, my own blood, attacked me, lured me in and almost killed his own son.

I opened my hand revealing my palm and raises up as if reaching for the ceiling. I sighed again as I was sure that Esdeath is angry. I sigh again as I sit up, Esdeath only took my shirt off, I stood up proceeded to the washroom to wash out before putting my shirt back and exited Esdeath chamber to get a breather.

 **Corridors of the empire~**

The rest of the Jaegers was walking happily while talking as they notice (y/n) looking out of one of the many windows of the Empire staring at the stars enveloped by the space, it was a beautiful night but there was no happiness form.

"Hi (y/n)!" Wave shouted grabbing (y/n) attention, he shrugged and went back to his earlier activity. "Hmm…Look like you and Esdeath had an argument." Wave concluded after (y/n) action. "I don't think is that simple." Kurome say. "Who is that man (y/n)?" She asked. "Nothing significant." (y/n) answered but Kurome know otherwise. "Is he your dad?" Kurome asked. (y/n) didn't answer at first then he say, "You can imagine what kind of relationship he is with me." With that (y/n) walk back towards Esdeath chambers.

 **Esdeath chambers~**

As (y/n) enter, (y/n) could see Esdeath lying on the bed seemingly sleeping. Esdeath have already change to her usually sleep wear, the way she slept make her seem vulnerable but that is far from the truth. (y/n) walk closer to Esdeath, (y/n) only could see her back, (y/n) stared at her while hearing her breathing rate and to see if she will move but so far none was abnormal. (y/n) then walk over so (y/n) could see Esdeath face. 'She look so beautiful.' (y/n) said as he reach out his hand unconsciously but stop once he snap back to reality. As (y/n) pull back, an arm quickly pull him in. (y/n) winced as he open his eyes to see a deep shade blue, full of anger and lust? Esdeath was on him, "I thought you were asleep." (y/n) say it casually as Esdeath places both hands on (y/n) cheeks as she lowered down. Esdeath kiss (y/n) passionately so did (y/n), they kissed until there's a need for oxygen. Both of them panted as Esdeath reposition herself, she sat at (y/n) lap as he sat up.

"So are you ready to talk?" Esdeath say it coldly. (y/n) swore he felt a sweat drop in this ice cold temperature. (y/n) cleared his throat and nodded slightly. Esdeath still sitting at (y/n) lap folded her arms, which is a signal for (y/n) to start talking.

"That man where we were doing our investigation." (y/n) say. "He's my father." (y/n) say as he look up to Esdeath as she look at (y/n). When (y/n) never say anything more, she say, "So what he's your father? An enemy is still an enemy." (y/n) widened his eye as soon as Esdeath had said that, as he open his mouth wanting to say something, Esdeath place a finger one his lips stopping him instantly. Esdeath then said coldly, "I don't want to hear any excuse, and to be silent for just that, that's unbelievable!"

Esdeath sighed as she move away from (y/n) and went to a pillow and plopped down and begin to sleep. (y/n) still in shock look back to look at Esdeath, (y/n) then turn back and look down. After a while he decided to exit the room.

(y/n) walk through the corridors of the Empire as he walk in to the Empires' garden. (y/n) walk around the garden as he passes through the blue flowers that Esdeath love. (y/n) sighed again as he doesn't want to be reminded what just had happened in the bedroom.

He continue to walk as he felt a presence behind him. (y/n) turn behind as he saw his father, (y/n) widened his eyes as he met his dads' red eyes, his eyes symbolizes blood. As soon as he remember why his dads' eyes are red, (y/n) spited blood that could be enough for a hundred danger. (y/n) fall to the ground as his dad approach him and squatted down and whispered, "If you want to live tell me now."

(y/n) could see blackness taking over his vision as he begin to open his mouth. "But before you say anything. If you agree my terms, I will help." (y/n) then stare into his dads' eyes and muttered a weakly yes.

"You have to be on Night Raid side and whenever the opponent is from the Empire, no matter how close or innocent they are, you must kill them." (y/n)'s father say.

(y/n) stare at his dad bloody eyes as compared to his calm ocean blue eyes is much more dangerous. Would he betray the Jaegers? Or will he join Night Raid and his dad.

(y/n) close his eyes for a second then he muttered…

"I agree."


	14. The integration

" _Why of all people is he here?" "What you mean he is here to help us?!" silent_

(y/n) could hear bits of the conversation as he felt the pain from his head as if he was struck with a strong blown.

(y/n) groaned than silent was met. (y/n) could feel presences near him as (y/n) slowly open his eye. He could make out 4 figures around him as he winced in pain as light shot into his eyes.

(y/n) slowly sat up as his hand touches his scalp. While sitting up the pain slowly increase as he sat up. (y/n) scanned his surrounding, there was Najenda, Leone, Akame and Susanoo in the room, 'probably at Night Raid base.' (y/n) thought, but there was no sign of his father. (y/n) wondered about it but dismissed the thought as Najenda speak.

"You should be able to remember the promise you and your dad promised," Najenda say as she lighted up her cigarette. (y/n) remained, not moving an inch or saying a word. Then he could hear a " **Tch** ",(y/n) faced Leone but before he could look straight into her eyes, he was violently grabbed by the collar, Leone then said, "That doesn't mean that we trust you or we are allies! Got that?" Leone let go violently then stomped out of the room leaving her 3 teammates with (y/n). (y/n) sigh as his mind wonder 'this is going to be tough especially if I have to work with her.' As (y/n) closes his eye imagining if he was tag with her, as well as working with Night Raid, Jaegers came out. (y/n) eyes shot up as he knew he will be six foot under if found.

 **Back at the Empire~**

Everyone was silent as they ate their breakfast, none dare to speak as they felt the tension in the atmosphere. _Her_ hand was clenched so tightly while the surrounding turn to ice in the radius of an inch. One hand on the table while the other on _her_ head.

Wave, who was always the one who would kill the silent or lighten up the atmosphere in a room, knew that if he say one word he would have an early death from his captain. Wave look around him as everyone silently ate their breakfast, prepared by Bols himself. Even a whisper he wouldn't dare, the others knew too as well as all of them knew the reason of why their captain to be at this state.

Wave mentally shouted, '(y/n), WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!'

 **Back at Night Raid base~**

As all the members from Night Raid gather as well as a figure not far away. Najenda spoke, "Tell us more about your teigu, strength and weaknesses as well as it trump card." as she continue to smoke. (y/n) just sigh figuring there will be no escape in this one. (y/n) knew if he promised his dad something, he must keep it or else something inevitable would happen as he look back at the figure. 'He still have the mask on.' (y/n) thought. He grip his teigu handle as he spoke.  
"Fine but on conditions." (y/n) said. "What kind of conditions?" Najenda said calmly as she blew out the smoke. "I can't show you my trump card as it can destroy the base easily," (y/n) said as he scanned the base. "Tch" came from Leone. (y/n) turn back, as he faced Leone as well as look straight into her eye giving her his full attention. Leone take it as a sign to speak, "The way you say it pisses me off, and do you think your power is that strong? Don't make me laugh"

"And I was being nice to not destroy your house." (y/n) replied sarcastically. "You little numbskull!" Leone said as she took a step preparing her fist but was stop by Akame. Leone look back and say "Tch" before retreating back and to her initial position and posture but with an anger expression. Najenda look at (y/n) then to the figure as their eyes met, she look back towards (y/n) and nodded her head.  
(y/n) sigh and say, "My teigu, Banshee, as the name said, my sword is a sound based sword. Any noise created no matter how low the frequency is, the sound has already been heard the distanced to hear all this sound can be put simply as even if you are at the ground floor I can hear at the 50th floor. But that is only if my teigu and I are connected." As (y/n) point towards his upper right arm. "This chain is what connects me and my teigu but it is impossible to destroy this chain, even Akame teigu won't even scratch the chain" (y/n) said as he smirk. Leone growled as Akame showed an unamused expression.

"If you are able to hear any sounds no matter how small wouldn't it cause a distraction?" Lubbock ask. "Wow a smart question coming by an unexpected person." Leone said as her frown change into a smile then to a hand covering her mouth to cover the giggles coming out from her mouth. "Hey!" Lubbock shouted. "It would cause a distraction but if I hadn't undergo any control on my teigu I would hear all the sounds but I'm able to focus on one to a group audience so I can get any information if I want and no one will know or notice." (y/n) replied.

Akame stared towards (y/n) and say, "As someone who was forced into this situation, I don't believe all of which are true." When (y/n) heard that, (y/n) let out a "Hmph" before replying, "I can't lie even if I want cause _he_ can smell a lie no matter how good you are." As he point towards the figure, which is his dad. "A teigu which have snakes in it can smell a lie from afar, there's no chance for me to lie or to say otherwise and also I don't wish to be the snakes dinner, I don't wish to waste any energy I have." (y/n) say. Leone could feel the fire building up but she was controlling it or trying to control it.  
"The weakness I can say is there is some cool down between skills and I will be dead meat if the chain snapped." (y/n) say. "Why is the chain so important?" Akame questioned. (y/n) faced Akame then say, "To simply put, its like a contract if is broken, I will be powerless and Banshee won't be able to function but I don't think powerless is the right word. Hmmm probably can hold my ground for a few minutes depending on the opponent. My strong point isn't only sword skill or technique but as well as hand to hand combat."  
"Urg, the ignorance of this person!" Leone say as she clench her fist wanting to punch (y/n)

"I see." Najenda say as she blew out the smoke. "I can see the extent of your ability as seen from you fight with your father, your ability will be useful for us." Najenda say as she stood up from her chair and walk towards (y/n). (y/n)'s eyes were wide open as he think back on Najenda words, 'She saw some of my ability in the fight with my dad? And what I'm now a tool for Night Raid?!' (y/n) sigh but was surprised when Najenda extended an arm and say, "Let's try to work together." . 'WHAT!?' (y/n) screamed mentally. But a loud reality version was shouted by Leone. Najenda sigh and say, "Come one Leone you already agreed to it. I know we have our differences but is best to let it be gones but it doesn't mean I take it lightly when you have killed one of our comrade." as she emphasis the last part as well as an unsettled feeling to it.  
(y/n) reply, "Right…" as they do the handshake. (y/n) can tell it was a firmed one and was curious about Najenda eyepatch as well as a mechanic arm to replace her lose and severed arm.

"The meeting is now over! Go get some rest tomorrow is where we begin out plans!" Najenda shouted making sure everyone had heard it. As everyone turn the night, before going to her room, Leone call out Akame, "Do you think we can trust (y/n)?" Akame sigh and reply, "If Najenda is, I will." "Then I try, that guy is a bastard though." Leone finished off as she head towards her room but was able to hear Akame soft giggles.  
"Don't tell me they forgotten what I have told them." (y/n) say as he sat on a strong branch of a tree near the base. (y/n) heard those two girls conversation. (y/n) smile, 'I will be loyal for now but those giggles of Akame though.' As (y/n) realize what he have thought. He hit himself and mentally say in his head, 'I'm only loyal to Esdeath.' As he was chanting in his mind he fail to notice the figure approaching him. "Are you sure you will sleep there?" his dad say as he took of his mask revealing his white snowy hair just like (y/n) but with green emerald eyes as he laid back beneath (y/n). (y/n) snapped out from his chants and reply, "Why do you care?" His dad chuckle and say, "Even if I had almost kill my own son, I'm still your dad and as a parent of course I'm worried about my own son. Even if u didn't agreed to the choice, I would still spare you." (y/n) stare at his dad and silent was met.

"What do you think about Esdeath?" His dad say breaking the silent. "Well, she's definitely strong, both her teigu and hand to hand combat. Had some spars with her now and then, was forced to be serious every single spars. Even in spars she treat it as an actual combat." (y/n) replied. His dad once more chuckle, "No matter how small the fight is she will take it serious." His dad pause for a while before saying, "But what do you think of her as a lover that is." With a wink. (y/n) look away and slowly reply, "Well, she can be quite controlling well the right word would be dominating, she like to take the lead and dislike following to an order no matter how considerate you are, as well as competitive. But other than that she's kind and lovely and want to show her love in any possible way." His dad look at (y/n) as he spoke before getting up and walking off, (y/n) look at his dad back leave up an eyebrow when his dad stop. "(y/n), Esdeath isn't what you think she is, she only show the kind side of her but not the other but even so, kind isn't the word should be used, her kind is with a touch of demonic and sadistic so don't say I didn't warn you, Esdeath isn't the one you should put all of yourself for her." As he finish his last words he walk off.

(y/n) then look back and stare at the rounded moon, the words his dad say, (y/n) question it but doze off after a while.

 **Back at Esdeath chambers~**

Esdeath laid down at her own bed, she clutched the bed sheet as she thought of a word before dozing off. 'Empty'


End file.
